


Beved Up Boys

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Top!Michael, bottom!Gavin, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Michael and Gavin get beved up while playing some Mario Party... Shenanigans ensue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for the prompt! you know who you are :D

5:30pm had just ticked by as Michael rolled into the office with a plan in mind and a mischievous look on his face. He spotted Gavin searching through the bottom shelf of the games rack before waltzing over.

“Gavin my boi!” Michael bounced behind Gavin, filled with excited energy. “Are you ready for bevs!” 

Gavin turned, looked up and grinned at his boi and bounced on his knees with excitement. They hadn’t hung out in a while due to them being in different countries and were greatly looking forward to having a bevy one on one game of Mario Party. 

“Can I get a lift boi?” Gavin asked, looking up from where he was on the ground. 

“of course Gav.” Michael paused and looked down at what Gavin had been doing. “I’ll wait in the car or are you done here?”

“You don’t mind waiting do you?”

“I’ll meet you in the car… don’t take to long though it will cut into bev time.” Michael laughed as he made his way through the maze of a building and into his car. 

With the keys in the ignition, Michael waited all of 5 minutes before a rather excited Gavin jumped into the passenger seat and beamed at him with his dumb face. 

“Ready?”

“mmhmm” 

And with that, the pair turned out of the parking lot and sped into the street. Despite the fact that it was about 5:40ish there was little traffic on the streets so it took them all of 15 minutes to get to Michaels’s house. Michael was first out the car, bounding up the steps to his front door and opening it for himself and Gavin. Michaels’s house was rather modern, but still felt loved and full of life. 

“I’ll get the bevs while you set up?” Michael asked and motioned towards the kitchen. With a curt nod from Gavin, Michael made his way towards the kitchen and in turn the fridge. 

“Are we playing Mario Party 7 or 8?” Gavin shouted from the lounge. With beers in hand Michael joined Gavin back in the lounge whilst insisting they play Mario Party 7 despite the fact that its ‘a shitty game’ according to Gavin. 

The first beers were opened at 6ish and would continue to be opened well into the night. Like clockwork, Michael won the first game then lost the next two. By this time the two had made their way through quite a few beers and were almost rather intoxication. 

“Gavin, my boi, please.” Michael pleaded as Gavin chased his character around the mini-game map and eventually pushed him off the platform. “Gavin, Gavin why? I thought we were boi’s.”

“We are boi’s, my little Micoo.” Gavin chuckled out. “I’m just the superior boi!” 

Gavin stood up, swayed slightly due to the increasing intoxication, and posed as though he were a marvellous statue. Michael laughed darkly before proclaiming…

“I’ll show you superior boi!” Before tackling Gavin into the couch that sat behind the two. They were a mush of arms and legs but eventually Michael pinned Gavin’s wrists to the cushions and held his waist down with his own. Michael smirked down at Gavin as he wiggled and squirmed under his strong grip. It was all fun and games till Gavin stopped abruptly and looked Michael in the eyes, pleadingly.

“Micoo please let me go…” Gavin pleaded. Michaels features were still predatory as he looked down at a ridged Gavin. 

“What was that Gavin…It is I who is the superior boi?” Michael joked and pressed Gavin further into the couch, freezing once he realises the cause of Gavin’s haste. Gavin’s eyes shot wide as he looked away, blush spreading across his checks and down his neck. 

“Please micoo.” Gavin begged trying to push his body as far as it can go into the couch. Michael however stopped listening to Gavin’s mewls and began shifting his thigh up to the crotch of Gavin’s pants. “Michael…?” 

Michael pressed his thigh into the soft bulge of Gavin’s shorts earning a whine from the younger boy, then lowed his whole body so that his warmth radiated into Gavin. Gavin’s wanton begging turned into soft, restricted moans as Michael pressed his thigh against the swelling member. 

“Is it me? or do you like being pinned?” Michael asked, looking Gavin straight in the eyes. Gavin swallowed in response. “Oh is it that I’ve pinned you boi? Is that it?” 

Michael leaned further into Gavin, to the point that their noses were touching. 

“You can say no and I’ll stop okay?” Michael asked with a very serious but soft voice. Gavin nodded. And with that Michael pushed their mouths together in a hot, dirty kiss. Teeth clipped and lips were bit, the kiss was hard but loving. Michael pulled away, a trail of saliva still connected them. 

“Keep them there.” Michael said sternly as he slowly removed his hands from Gavin’s wrists. With his hands now free, Michael continued assaulting Gavin’s mouth, this time however Michaels hands brushed along Gavin’s sides before pushing under his shirt and trailing his fingers along the concaves of the younger lads’ body before pinching lightly at his nipples. Gavin let out a gasp as Michael pressed his thigh into the mans stiff arousal. Breaking the kiss for a brief second, Michael slipped Gavin’s shirt up and over his head. With a quick fleeting kiss on his lips Michael lapped at Gavin’s jaw before biting down his neck leaving teeth marks and hickeys in his wake. 

Michael licked and sucked his way down Gavin’s abdomen until he was nipping at his hipbones and unbuttoning his shorts. With a quick look up for consent Michael began to strip off the lads’ pants, underwear and all. Michael looked down at Gavin in awe, running his hands across soft skin. 

“So pretty.” Michael kissed the skin on his belly. 

“So beautiful.” Michael licked down his snail trail. 

“All mine.” Michael moved so he could comfortably lick and lap at Gavin’s pride, feeling a sense of pleasure as he made Gavin a squirming mess. Michael let his hands travel up and down the velvety skin of Gavin’s thighs before sucking on his fingers and pressing them at the lads’ entrance. 

“You okay boi?” Michael asked as his fingers teased Gavin’s hole, waiting for approval before pushing in. Gavin moan a soft yes and Michael slipped a finger into the expecting heat. Gavin gasped at the sudden stimulus and rocked into Michaels touch.

“You’re so needy Gav…” Michael whispered. He slipped another finger in as he stroked Gavin’s member agonizingly slowly. “So pretty and perfect.” 

Soon Gavin was prepared and begging for Michael to do something. 

“I’ll be back in a moment Gav… don’t worry.” Michael slipped off and returned with a tube of lube in his hand. Michael lathered his own member before aligning himself with Gavin’s heat. “We can stop if you want to at any point I wont be mad, just say the words and ill stop okay, love?” 

Gavin whined before rocking further into Michaels lap. Michael sighed as he lined himself up again before slowly sinking into Gavin’s heat. Michael’s hips stutter in his thrusts, loosing his rhythm momentarily. The two fell into perfect sync after a few moments. Both experiencing bliss as Michael once again pinned Gavin’s wrists. It didn’t take long before they were nearing their climax. 

“Micoo ah—ha ‘m gonna…” Gavin gasped as Michael purposely thrust into that tight bundle of nerves over and over until Gavin mewled out and shot thick white ropes onto his stomach, body clenching around Michael. The sudden tight heat made Michael lose control himself, coming inside Gavin before collapsing beside him. The two lied panting, a tangle of limbs, until the drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~

Michael woke to the smell of bacon and a headache. Upon staggering into the kitchen he spots Gavin cooking unaware of Michaels presents. 

“Good morning Gav.” Michael crocked as he wrapped his arms around the lanky man. Gavin squawked before realising it was Michael, calming down and serving up breakfast on two separate plates. 

“’m sorry I let drunk me have sex with drunk you.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Its okay Gav… I don’t regret a second of it.” Michael replied softly, well as softly as he could considering how horse his throat was, before kissing Gavin with the same softness. “Wouldn’t change it for the world.”


End file.
